Problem: If $x \otimes y = 2x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $-1 \otimes -1$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = -1$ and $y = -1$ to get $2(-1)^{2}-(-1)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $1$.